


Me & You

by IDMIDray



Series: Nuts and Volts week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: When a work party involves a cash reward, of course Arthur and Tyrian just have to be the ones to win it.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts and Volts week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Nuts and Volts Week 2020





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> Days 1 and 2 of Nuts and Volts week.  
> Modern and Role reversal AU. Kind of. Maybe not at all. Oh well. Enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Tyrian tapped his foot impatiently and stroked the mustache he had glued on to his face, clearing his throat he opened his mouth. “Tyrian, hurry it up.” He called up the stairs, he could hear footsteps as Arthur came down the stairs.

“I do not sound like that.” Arthur responded, while his hands tried to fix the wig on his head. Tyrian stopped and stared at Arthur; it had been awhile since he had seen Arthur with no facial hair. Arthur stopped too and stared at Tyrian. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I’m just not used to seeing you without your mustache.” Tyrian stuttered out, and it was true, he had grown used to the mustache even though when they first started going out, Arthur had shaved constantly.

“Oh. Is it weird?” Arthur asked, hand flying to rub at the skin above his lips.

Tyrian blinked, “A little. But I like it.” He walked forward to pull the wig more on Arthur’s forehead.

Arthur sighed in relief, “How did you manage to get your hair in a wig cap?”

Tyrian smirked, “I guess you’re not the only one who changed their hairstyle.”

Arthur frowned, “Wait. You cut your hair?” sounding surprised.

Tyrian shrugged, “I told you I was growing it out to donate. It was long enough, and this costume party offered the perfect excuse to cut it.”

“I can’t wait to see the new style.” Arthur mumbled, pulling Tyrian closer.

Tyrian swatted him away, “It’s weird, I haven’t attempted to kiss myself in ten years. And even then, it was for practice in front of a mirror.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I don’t look at all like you. Besides, you look like me right now.”

Tyrian grimaced, “That somehow makes it worse.”

“You should grow a mustache; facial hair looks good on you.” Arthur mused as he pulled Tyrian close again. Tyrian didn’t push him away this time.

“It’s itchy and it feels weird.” He complained as Arthur pulled him into a kiss. Tyrian’s arms wound their way around Arthur’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Tyrian pulled away first, “Thinking about it, if I’m supposed to be you tonight, you should have your arms around my shoulders, and I should have mine around your waist.”

Arthur switched his arm position as Tyrian followed suit. They both collectively frowned, “This doesn’t feel right.” Arthur stated while Tyrian laughed.

“I suppose we’ve grown used to the way we touch each other.” Tyrian said. “It’ll be fun to pose as you tonight.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Tyrian, it’s a work party and everyone will be playing other people, but we will all know who the other is.”

Tyrian cackled and pulled away from Arthur, “It will be interesting to see Hazel dress as Salem.”

Arthur shuddered at the thought, “Salem dressing as Hazel is what scares me.”

Tyrian stopped in his tracks. “Salem being nice and Hazel being mean?”

They both grimaced at the thought of their boss and manager playing at opposites.

“Do you think Oz will be there?” Arthur asked, knowing that Oz and Salem had separated five months ago but had been trying to work it out.

“Hazel doesn’t like Oz so if he is there it would sure make a good show.” Tyrian grinned at the thought.

“Who is Cinder being again?” Arthur asked as he once again tried to make sure Tyrian’s hair sat still on his head, but it was no use, there was just too much weight to it.

Tyrian hummed and rocked back and forth, “I think, the order was Cinder was being Mercury, Mercury was being Emerald, and Emerald was being Cinder.”

Arthur nodded, “I appreciate them making the work party more interesting.” He sighed and glanced at his appearance. His boyfriend’s taste in clothes was so different from his own and they were a little tighter than what he liked.

Tyrian on the other hand twirled around in Arthur’s clothes and played with the fake mustache. “I’m actually really glad we didn’t have to splurge on clothes and just on fake hair.”

“I’m glad you like to wear my clothes so much, it suits you.” He murmured as he grabbed his keys. “You should wear them more often.”

Tyrian grinned, Arthur finding it amusing that his grin was partial obscured by the mustache. “I do wear them a lot.”

“A shirt does not count; I meant the entire outfit.” Arthur clarified as he pushed Tyrian lightly through the door.

“Hey since I’m Arthur tonight, can I drive your car?” He asked as he skipped towards Arthur’s brand-new car.

“Hell no, you aim for stationary objects on purpose.” Arthur directed Tyrian to the passenger side.

“I do not, what happened to my car was a tragic accident.” He stated as he climbed into the car.

“Didn’t you purposefully crash it to collect on the insurance money?” Arthur asked as he closed the door and walked to his side.

“Nothing that can be proven.” Tyrian said smugly as he watched Arthur try and fail to sit down in his clothes.

“Blast it all, how do you sit in these?” Arthur asked, as his wig slipped further back on his head.

Tyrian snickered, “I’m glad you are wearing my old clothes, that way if they rip, I won’t care.”

Arthur half-heartedly glared at him. “I will never understand your fascination with tight clothes and belts.”

“It’s called fashion, Arthur, old people like you won’t understand.” Tyrian teased.

“I’m only five years older than you Tyrian, and I am perfectly capable of following the latest in fashion trends and nowhere does it say that tight leather pants and belts that are clipped loosely to one pant loop are in right now. Admit it, you’re old-fashioned too.” Arthur said as he finally was able to sit down.

Tyrian rolled his eyes, “Whatever old man, now that you got in, don’t forget to buckle your seatbelt. Can’t risk you getting thrown through a window if we crash.”

Arthur groaned, “That was only one time and I was thirteen and for the last time the window didn’t break. I just ended up with a concussion and broken arm.”

Tyrian smirked, “Why did you crash again?”

“Because I was taking my parents’ car to the mall to meet up with Ironwood.” Arthur murmured.

“Because your parents didn’t want you to go to the mall and try to impress your crush.” Tyrian said amused as Arthur backed out of the driveway and began driving to the office.

“I still don’t know why they didn’t approve of James.”

“They didn’t approve of you liking guys.” Tyrian stated.

Arthur sighed, “They never did fully accept me in the end. Oh well, it’s their loss.” Arthur had a very cordial relationship with his conservative parents.

Tyrian leaned forward and turned the air conditioning on. “I finally know how you feel when you have to turn the air on, these clothes of yours are too warm.”

Arthur laughed, “I get cold easy.”

Tyrian smiled, “I know, we get to snuggle under blankets. It’s my favorite time.”

“What about the sex?”

Tyrian stared at him, “Cuddling is the best.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and shivered slightly as he rounded the corner. “We’re almost there; try to do a decent job being me. We need to win the prize money at the end of the party.”

Tyrian rubbed the mustache and stuck up his nose. “Whatever you say Tyrian.” He put a hand on his hip, “Now Tyrian, try to do a decent job being me. We need to win the prize money at the end of the party.” He grinned, “How’s that?”

Arthur blinked and focused on parking before he responded. “That actually wasn’t a bad impression. Your voice was a decibel higher than mine but other than that. You really captured some key parts.”

“Your turn. How are you at being me?” Tyrian asked, leaning forward.

Arthur grinned and leaned forward. “Cuddling is the best; we get to snuggle under blankets.” Arthur leaned back and started playing with his braid. “Do you think I could beat the world record for longest hair?”

Tyrian giggled, “I did not ask that, but not bad Watts, not bad.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Come on Callows, let’s get this party started.”

He locked the car and grabbed Tyrian’s hand, they walked up to the party and there at the entranceways stood Hazel in a glittery dress that was too small on him. He was wearing flats and he hadn’t bothered to trim his sideburns. He stared at them as they approached. “Not bad guys, but I guess that the perks of leaving together. Easy access to clothes.” He said in his gruff voice.

Tyrian stepped forward, “Salem, a pleasure to see you this fine evening.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, and bounced forward, “My Goddess what did you do to your hair?” Hazel hadn’t tried to get his wig to match Salem’s instead he had it in a side pony with a few glued-on jewels in random places.

Hazel blinked and stared at them in surprise. “It’s a costume party, we don’t need to act like each other.” He looked thoughtful, “Do we?”

Arthur clapped his hands together, “My friend, we have to, it’s part of what makes this fun.”

Hazel sighed and shook his head, allowing Tyrian and Arthur to pass. Arthur looked at the break room which had been decked out in decorations and filled with snack and beverages. There he spotted Salem dressed in khakis, a loose dress shirt that still somehow seemed to show her cleavage, her hair was pulled up into a bun and her wig was in her hands. She had at least tried at sideburns. They looked weird on her delicate features but who was Arthur to judge.

Ozpin was in fact there, leaning against the wall, cane in hand. Being a guest, he didn’t have to dress up, but it was odd to see Salem dressed as Hazel interacting in a more friendly way towards Ozpin. Before they could greet their boss, Cinder came stomping by, or should Arthur say Mercury came stomping by as Cinder was dressed in combat boots, cargo pants, a long-sleeved athletic shirt with a vest. Her hair was hidden under a silver wig and she wore a permanent scowl on her face. Which was perfect for Mercury.  
Mercury came skipped by, wearing loose baggy pants, a crop top and a long green wig that he hadn’t bothered trying to style. Emerald came walking by soon after, gingerly walking in thigh high boots with five-inch heels. She was wearing a form fitting red dress and her green hair was replaced with a black wig. She wasn’t smiling but it was evident that she was in slight pain from wearing shoes she wasn’t used to.

Tyrian turned towards him and cackled with glee. “This is so much fun.”

They ended up winning the contest, as they had put in that extra mile to change their hairstyles for this. Cinder had told him that she was glad he shaved that hideous furry creature off his face, to which Tyrian had accidently on purpose dropped his wine glass, causing it to spill all over the combat boots and pants. Cinder glared at him and stalked away, Mercury came up and said that their costumes were great and how did they get the wig to style like that.

Tyrian had told him that he had had a lot of practice in getting hair into braids and showed him by pulling Mercury’s wig into a fancy braid. Mercury shook his head and smiled, “Thanks man.” He skipped away to join Emerald who was sitting down at a table and looked like she wasn’t moving any time soon. She had nodded at them in greeting.  
Salem had eventually sauntered over to the couple and had told them that they were simply marvelous at imitating each other and that if it wasn’t for the slight height difference, she would have thought they had been who they had been acting as for the better part of the night.

Around eleven they grabbed the prize money and bid everyone their goodbyes, Tyrian looping his arm through Arthur’s as they walked towards the car. “That went well, don’t you think?” He asked, taking off the mustache with his free hand.

Arthur yawned, “Pretending to be you is exhausting.”

Tyrian smiled, “Does this mean we get to cuddle tonight?”

Arthur nodded as he climbed into the seat, the pants inevitably ripping. Tyrian cackled at him as he blushed. “Yes, Tyrian, this means we get to cuddle.”

Tyrian smiled at him and leaned forward to pull Arthur into a kiss. “Tonight, was really fun.”

Arthur smiled warmly at Tyrian, “This night was fun, there was good food, I got to stare at myself all night long and we won one hundred dollars.”

Tyrian grinned and leaned back to buckle in. “Suckers.” He said as Arthur buckled in to.

“A bunch of idiots that we work with if you ask me.”

Tyrian nodded in agreement, “But it was still fun.”

“Agreed.” Arthur grabbed Tyrian’s hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, perhaps one day I'll go back and write more, if the demand is high enough.


End file.
